A Mercenary's Tale
by oakleyroflmao
Summary: Mercenary Nick Mason travels to Old Olney to hunt down a raider gang. All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**The entire story takes place around 6 years after the events of Fallout 3 and 2 years after the events of New Vegas. Also weapons from Fallout 1, 2 and New Vegas are readily available. The first chapter of the prequel to this story "From the Pitt: The Crew" is posted and is currently in progress.  
**

Mercenary Nick Mason cursed as he fumbled with loading a new drum magazine into his combat shotgun.

As the magazine clicked into place, he pulled the trigger twice in succession. The 24 pellets struck the Deathclaw square in the chest; Large chunks of the reptilian's flesh fell off with the shot. He fired one more shell off, 7 of the pellets hitting the beast in the jaw, tearing it off.

Standing on the outskirts of Old Olney, He drank water out of his weathered canteen before reloading his last magazine into his shotgun. He was tasked with hunting down a small Raider gang from his contact in Canterbury Commons.

Nick was sure the bastards would be dead from all of the Deathclaws in the area, but he needed proof that the Raiders was dead.

His combat armour was badly scratched from his fight with the Deathclaw and his combat helmet was slightly dented.

He heard that the gang was well equipped and numerous, so Nick made himself a walking armory, besides the combat shotgun in his hands, he had a R91 assault rifle slung across his back; under that he had a H&K MP9 10mm submachine gun. On his left hip he had a 9mm handgun with and extended magazine and he had a scoped .44 magnum on his right hip to level it all out.

He reached into his gear bag and took out his sunglasses and put them on as he headed into town.


	2. Chapter 2

**The entire story takes place around 6 years after the events of Fallout 3 and 2 years after the events of New Vegas. Also weapons from Fallout 1, 2 and New Vegas are readily available. The first chapter of the prequel to this story "From the Pitt: The Crew" is posted and is currently in progress.**

The Raiders were former Slavers from the Pitt, the remnants of the city of Pittsburgh. After most of the city's resources were picked clean many of the Slavers left, with all of the slavers leaving, the deformed Trogs broke though the walls and wiped out everyone indiscriminately.

Daken cringed at the thought. After his crew and himself left the Pitt they stumbled upon the small trading hub of Canterbury Commons.

While they were in Canterbury an argument broke out between some of the gang's members and a restaurant owner. After the argument, the owner was dead.

The gang left town and holed up in the nearby town of Old Olney. The apartment was a two story shithole, but it was paradise compared to the Trog infested boroughs of the Pitt.


	3. Chapter 3

**The entire story takes place around 6 years after the events of Fallout 3 and 2 years after the events of New Vegas. Also weapons from Fallout 1, 2 and New Vegas are readily available. The first chapter of the prequel to this story "From the Pitt: The Crew" is posted and is currently in progress.**

As Nick entered the town, he heard the distinct crack of a .308 sniper a block away. He used the remains of a car as cover and peered out into the street.

A block away there were two dead Deathclaws, nearby on top of a two story apartment building was a woman, obviously a Raider by her apparel choices holding a sniper.

"That must be where the fuckers are holed up" Nick muttered to himself as he drew his magnum.

He wished he could take the shot with a better weapon but all he had that could take her down was his magnum. It wouldn't be the easiest shot but it would do.

As he lined up the raider in his scope, he stood up from behind his cover and pulled the trigger. The bullet connected with the Raider's neck and sent the head flying violently backwards and the body slumped onto the rooftop.

He knew that there should be approximately a dozen raiders left in the buildings. He sprinted down the street with his MP9 in hand and reached the front doors of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**The entire story takes place around 6 years after the events of Fallout 3 and 2 years after the events of New Vegas. Also weapons from Fallout 1, 2 and New Vegas are readily available. The first chapter of the prequel to this story "From the Pitt: The Crew" is posted and is currently in progress.**

As Nick cautiously entered the building in a crouch, his MP9 in hand, he stopped to listen.

He heard a cough behind a door to his right.

Nick quietly pushed open the door and found a raider sitting in a chair facing away from the door, flipping though the pages of an old Grognak the Barbarian comic book.

Nick snuck up behind the guard, and backhanded him with the broadside of his MP9. The Raider was knocked cold, he either had a concussion or a cracked skull, Nick didn't care.

In the guard's pockets he found 3 frag grenades and a stimpack. He also found a combat knife in the Raider's combat boots. He took all of this, then checked the table in front of the unconscious Raider, Nick found a 10mm pistol. He put the gun and the comic book in his bag and headed out the door into the hallway.

After searching around for a couple minutes he found the main staircase. He jury-rigged one of the frag grenades and and some string and made a trip wire running across the door of the staircase.

He scouted out the rest of the first floor and found a raider in a suite smoking a cigarette while looking out the window. Another raider was sitting next to him playing with a hunting rifle. He took cover on the wall outside the door and threw a frag grenade in. The words "What the fuck?" Were followed with the explosion of a frag grenade, given how close it landed to the two of them and the raiders upstairs coming down to investigate any second he decided to wait to check it.

As he was half way to the stairs a raider stepped out into the hallway activating the trip wire. The explosion blew the raiders legs off and sent the torso into the wall with a bloody, wet smack.

Nick put the MP9 in his right hand and his 9mm in his left hand ad he advanced up the stairs too the second floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**The entire story takes place around 6 years after the events of Fallout 3 and 2 years after the events of New Vegas. Also weapons from Fallout 1, 2 and New Vegas are readily available. The first chapter of the prequel to this story "From the Pitt: The Crew" is posted and is currently in progress.**

As Nick rounded the corner of the landing hallway up the stairs, a raider wielding a Ripper pounced on top of him, knocking Nick to the ground and causing him to drop the MP9.

Using his left arm to push up the raider, Nick tried to left up his 9mm to the raiders head.

The Raider, who was hopped up on Buffout and Psycho pulled the trigger of the Ripper, letting the automatic blade rev, in an attempt to intimidate the mercenary.

Nick finally pulled up his pistol, and roughly shoved it under the Raider's jaw. Nick fired off two shots in quick succession. The Raider's skull shattered and sent blood splattering out the top of the raiders head.

Nick picked up his SMG and headed up the rest of the stairs. He headed down the hallway and came across a raider with a sawn-off shotgun, the raider pulled the trigger twice consecutively but both shells worth of pellets fell short at penetrating the mercs armour, Nick leveled his MP9 at head level at sent 5 bullets through the Raider's face.

As he rounded the last corner to get to the rooftop staircase a massive Raider that could have easily passed for a Super Mutant swung a super sledge hitting Nick square in the ribs.

Nick heard his ribs crack as his body went flying into a wall.

The Raider swung again and hit Nick in his leg, crippling it. As Nick tried to crawl away, two more Raiders approached him. Both were equipped with Flamers, both Raiders unloaded the flames onto Nick, scorching him alive. The flames seeled Nick's armour to his skin, sending Nick into a fury of howling.

The giant Raider brought his super sledge down on Nick's head, instantly killing him.

The remaining three Raiders stripped Nick of his possesions and tossed Nick off the rooftop down to the hungry Deathclaws below.


End file.
